


Hunters Are Now The Hunted

by PurpleWombat14481



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Stiles, Human Castiel, Hunter Derek Hale, Hunter Scott McCall, Kansas, M/M, Role Swap AU, Some Slash, Superwolf, Vampires, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Sam Winchester, crossover AU, mostly implied - Freeform, until like the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of unexplained deaths and disappearances in the town of Lawrence, Kansas, hunters Derek and Scott go to investigate. Their angel friend, Stiles, goes with them.</p>
<p>Unknown to the hunters, a small pack of two werewolves and a human are already working on the case. When the two groups collide, will they be able to work together to save the town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Role Reversal SuperWolf AU! :D  
> These are probably my favorite.
> 
> Bear with me while I learn how to properly write in third person :)

“Stiles.” The voice came from seemingly nowhere, gaining the angel’s attention.

  
“Talia? Long time no talk.” He responded to the invisible woman. “What’s up?”

  
“I need you to watch over Derek. Preferably out of sight. He could use a guardian.” The voice told him. “He’s a hunter, so be careful.”

  
“Your son, Derek?” Stiles questioned. He seemed to accept the silence as a positive. “You’re an angel now. Why don’t you do it?”

  
“We both know that I wouldn’t be able to not interfere. And if he does find you out, I think he could use a friend. But try to stay hidden.”

  
“Yeah. You’ve got a point. I can do it. Nothing else for me to do here anyway.” The visible angel conceded, running a hand through his short hair. “Though he does have a friend, his hunting partner, Scott.”

  
“They’re basically brothers at this point, Stiles.” He nodded in agreement. “But Scott’s all he has, so watch over him too.”

  
“Can do, Boss.” The young angel affirmed, winking at the air. A chuckle came from the female voice. “Next stop, Beacon Hills, California.” And Stiles disappeared.

 

* * *

 

He reappeared mere moments later in a kitchen occupied by two hunters, though he went completely undetected. They were arguing over a new case, something about Wendigos, Stiles didn’t really care. He watched as the younger hunter got fed up with the older one and went to bed. The hunter that remained, Derek, stayed sitting, staring at the table.

  
Stiles the angel had always been too sympathetic for his own good. He made the decision and made himself visible. The moment he appeared, the hunter tensed up.

  
“Derek Hale.” The angel greeted.

  
“What are you?” The hunter snarled, picking up a gun and pointing it at Stiles in one fluid motion.

  
“I’m an angel.” Derek snorted in disbelief. “No, really. Put the gun down mister tall, dark, and grumpy, and I’ll show you.”

  
After a moment of hesitation, he complied. Satisfied, Stiles took a moment to concentrate, and then manifested his wings.

  
“What’s going on down here?” Scott questioned, walking into the room. He froze in place as he took in Stiles and his wings. The angel smirked. “Huh.” He shook himself out of the haze. “If you’re an angel, why are you like my age?”

  
“You can’t actually believe him.” Derek grumbled.

  
“Dude, angels exist. I’ve met some before, but none this young.” Scott replied.

  
“I think we’re going to have a beautiful friendship, Scotty.” The angel cut in. “I look like this because it’s the age I prefer. My name’s Stiles by the way.”

  
“Cool name. I’m—“

  
“I know your name. And I know that you’re hunters. I’m here to help you guys.”

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

“Dean, you have to tell him.” The tall man told his brother.

  
“Tell him what, Sammy? That his best friends are viscous supernatural creatures? Officially, our kind don’t even exist.”

  
“He’s probably noticed that something’s weird. I mean, we disappear every full moon. He probably thinks that we’re in a cult or something.”

  
“At least those are actually real.”

  
“In case you haven’t noticed, we are real, Dean.”

  
“He’d think we’re crazy. I can’t do that.”

  
“No, he won’t. We have never lied to him about anything else. Cas will believe you. Just tell him.” Sam was getting frustrated.

  
“Tell me what?” A voice came from the front door. The men in the living room shared a quick glance as Castiel walked through the house.

  
“Nothing Cas.” Dean said before Sam could speak. His friend sent him a look portraying that he knew he was lying and Dean gave in. “We’ve been keeping something from you. I’m sorry.”

  
“What?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly.

  
“It would be better to just show you.” Dean replied before taking a deep breath and transforming. His eyes glowed alpha red as fangs and claws elongated. “Sam and I. We’re werewolves.”

  
“Oh. That’s all. I know.” Cas told him, completely calm.

  
“What?” Dean’s appearance returned to normal, despite his confusion.

  
“How?” Sam asked calmly. The human shrugged.

  
“I’ve know you guys for forever. I’ve lived with you. I kinda just figured it out?” Cas almost seemed to question himself. Sam broke out laughing.

“You were worried for absolutely no reason.” He told his brother, who just glared back.

“I heard him, Sam.” The alpha replied.

  
Cas just stood back and watched his best friends’ bickering.


	2. Chapter 1

“Mermaids are supposed to be beautiful and friendly, not vicious and living in ponds.” Scott grumbled as the hunters packed up after finishing their latest case. “So glad that’s over.”

“We don’t get to rest.” Derek told him as he got into the car. “There have been deaths and disappearances in Lawrence, Kansas that seem to be our type of problem.”

“Can I sleep on the way there?”

“Fine. We’ll be there by early afternoon, so you won’t get long.”

“I’ll keep you company in the land of consciousness.” A voice suddenly came from the back seat.

“Dammit Stiles, don’t do that.” A startled Derek reprimanded. “You’re lucky that I didn’t start driving yet.”

“Oh, c’mon, you know I wouldn’t let you guys dies. I would be lonely.” The angel reminded him.

“I’d also like for my car to remain in one piece.”

“Okay, okay. No more scaring you while you’re driving.” Stiles smirked. Scott just rolled his eyes at his friends and promptly fell asleep in the front seat.

“So what’s going on in Lawrence?” Stiles asked the driver quietly.

 “Deaths and unexplained disappearances. Enough that it is surprising that the police station hasn’t called the feds yet. Which is actually good for us.”

 “Any idea what it is?”

 “No clue. We’d have to see the bodies to be sure. It might be werewolves though, I think there’s a fairly powerful pack around there.”

 “There used to be at least. I think they were all murdered though,”

 "That means less supernatural beings to deal with, then.” Derek decided, not dwelling on the mass murder of a family. The similarities were too painful.

 “Hey.” Stiles broke in to distract the hunter from his thoughts. “Wanna sing pop songs with me and wake up Scott?”

 “No!”

 “C’mon grumpy gills, it’ll be fun.”

“Stiles.” The hunter growled out. “How about we just be quiet until we get there.”

 

* * *

 

Dean looked up from his desk at the sound of car doors closing outside of the police station. Moments later, a man and two teenage boys walked into the building, all three wearing suits. One felt distinctly not human.”

“Agent Ross.” The man introduced himself, pulling out a badge and flashing it to Dean. “These are agents Urie and Smith, currently in training.” He gestured to the teenagers.

The man’s heartbeat changed slightly as he spoke, indicating to the werewolf police officer’s ears that he was lying. Dean was instantly on edge, watching them closely for any sign of aggression.

“We didn't call for the FBI. Why are you here?” The question was asked with an edge of caution.

“The FBI still read the news. We've heard about the mysterious deaths and disappearances. We just want to figure out what is going on.” Truth. “This town is not huge, it would be better to figure this out soon.” Also truth. “We have no intention of harming anyone; we just want to catch the person or people responsible.” Lie.

“I’ll get the file, give me a moment.” The alpha excused himself. His hearing was focused on the “feds” while he went through the file cabinet and left a note for the sheriff.

“He seems nice.” The inhuman teenager told the other two, breaking silence left by Dean’s absence.

“What is he, Stiles?” The grown man asked gruffly. Dean tensed at his words, if they felt he wasn’t human then they must be hunters. That was never a good thing.

“He’s a police officer, obviously.” Stiles replied.

The other teenager spoke up. “Yeah, Derek, stop being so suspicious. There are song lyrics on sticky notes all over his desk, he has to be cool.” Though the teen’s words calmed the man, Derek, and therefore Dean’s nerves, his observational skills were also slightly worrisome to the werewolf.

“Whatever, Scott.” Dean could almost feel the man in charge roll his eyes as he replied.

The rest of their chatter was pretty irrelevant to Dean’s interests as he finished up putting together a detailed folder for them. Some of the pages were purposefully left out, the rest had already been copied for his own use anyway.

“Here you go gentlemen.” He said as he walked back to his desk with the folder of information. “This is all we know about the case, the victims, and any other relevant information.”

“Thank you for this, officer.” Derek said dismissively.

“Dean.” He introduced himself to keep the strangers around for a little longer. Derek tentatively took the offered hand and shook it.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Where are you officers staying during your investigation?”

"We were going to find a hotel to stay at. Speaking of, where would we find one?”

"The only hotel nearby is way overpriced, and still out of town. There are not motels around here.” Dean told them, not lying. “However… If it’s not too weird, I have a few guest rooms. It’s just my brother and I, so you wouldn't be bothering anyone.”

Derek considered the offer for a moment. His eyes narrowed almost suspiciously. “That would be great. We’d be able to stay in town that way.”

"Plus, we’re working the same case. We could help each other.” Dean pointed out. He grabbed a notecard from a desk drawer and jolted down his address. “I don’t get off until later, but my brother will be home by around 3. He can let you in, or you can explore town til I’m done at 5:30.”

"Thanks.” Derek took the card and turned to leave the building. After shooting each other quick glances, the other two followed. Dean watched as they got into a car and took off before getting back to work.


End file.
